When A Broken Heart Sings - Shadamy
by Shnekis
Summary: When Sonic And Sally get Married, Amy Shuts herself in her home. What happens 2 months later?


Shnekis: This is my first Fanfiction, If I don't do well, please go easy on me. Especially since the first version got lost! I got the idea while karaoke-ing a song sung at a talent show in one of the summer camps I like. I sang Let it Go solo, and backup echo in Royals at that talent show. If You're interested, or you're some creepy stalker (…wait what?) Here's the link: event/summer-camp-talent-show-357389

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or the Song. Credit goes to the Sega team and Adele

Shadow: They know that, idiot.

Shnekis: Quiet! Did you memorize that script I gave you?

Shadow: Duh

Shnekis: THEN GET IN PLACE!

By the way, there are a few fan characters I have made, for myself, and for some friends who I draw comics and joke around with. When I get a Youtube account (Probably this December) I'll change my avatar to the same as my YouTube accounts', and I'll add them to my fanfiction stories. You'll also see them starring in my comics I'll post on Youtube.

When a Broken Heart Sings –Shadamy

It had been 2 months since Amy had locked herself in her house. No one knew what she was doing, whether she was moping, continuing life _inside_, or (god forbid) committed suicide. The reason was clear though, Sonic and Sally had married. Amy had come to the ceremony to congratulate them, but her eyes were distant. She had just been going through the motions of happiness. Only Cream had noticed Amy go home early, with tears in her eyes. Cream had called later to see if her pink friend was okay, but Amy had not answered. Amy clearly was keeping up with the news though, unless someone else picked up her newspapers every morning. One day, the pearl wood door to the Rose residence creaked open. A pair of sparkling emerald green eyes peeked out, checking the streets. They were empty. The pink hedgehog hesitantly tip toed out. She had picked her time perfectly. It was the middle of summer and 3:26 am. She walked quickly down the station square sidewalk, stopping in front of a tall black building with a sign on the large glass door: Talent Show! Come on Friday to see the amazing talent mix-up we have prepared for you! She entered, and left a note with a CD on the front desk: Will be able to perform on Friday, changing my act, here's the karaoke. See you then –Amy Rose (Did I mention auditions were before the wedding, and that Amy's in the show? No? Oops! lol)

Friday, the audience was waiting for the show to begin. The seats were packed, cameras flashing. Soon the show began, after each act, cheering resounded through the auditorium (obviously). Amy was going last. As Rouge and Blaze finished Royals, and the crowd was quieting down, The Announcer called: "Now, up next, please welcome Amy Rose!" A hush fell over the crowd at the name, and people began whispering and murmuring as she came onstage. She was beautiful, she wore a spaghetti strap dress, with a low V-neck, and a long, light ruffle came out of the neckline. The main print was over white silk, slightly see through, pinkish white with light pink roses scattered everywhere. She wore little black slip-on shoes, with black roses on them. Her grown out pink quills were swept over her shoulder, with a light pink rose clip adorning one quill. A long light green, slightly see-through shawl with flower and swirl print sewed on the edges was worn as a cape, trailing from her shoulders to the floor. "Miss Rose, what inspired you to pick this song?" the loudspeaker boomed. "Heartbreak" She replied softly into the microphone. Then the karaoke began, and Amy sang, her angelic voice ringing through the crowd.

"I heard… that you're… settled down,

That you… found a girl, and you're…. married now…

I heard that your dreams came true…

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you…

Old friend… why you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back, or hide from the lie

I… hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited

But I couldn't stay away… I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face… and that you'd be reminded

That for me… it isn't over…

Never mind, I'll find someone like you…

I wish nothing but the best, for you… two…

Don't forget me, I beg… I remember you said…

'Sometimes it lasts… in love, but sometimes it hurts instead…'

Sometimes it lasts… in love, but sometimes it hurts instead…yeah…

You know… how the… time flies

Only… yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised…in a… summer haze…

Bound by the surprise of our glory days…

I… hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face… and that you'd be reminded

That for me… it isn't over…

Never mind, I'll find someone like you…

I wish nothing but the best… for you, two

Don't forget me… I beg… I remember you said…

'Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead' yeah…

Nothing compares, no worries or cares…

Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made…

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you…

I wish nothing but the best, for you….

Don't forget me… I beg… I remember you said,

'Sometimes it lasts, in love, but sometimes it hurts instead…'

Sometimes it lasts, in love, but sometimes it hurts instead…yeah…hey…"

For a moment, the audience was silent, for Amy had started to cry as she sang, the last words choking out of her throat. Then, one person began to clap, and the rest of the auditorium exploded in clapping, cheering, screaming, whistling, a standing ovation even! Sonic and Sally were crying in each other's shoulders, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Manic, Sonia, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Jet, Wave, Storm, Big, Mighty, and even Tikal were screaming with everyone else, and Shadow, who had been the first to clap, was still clapping, with a genuine smile on his face.

That evening, Amy sat on her roof, singing sad songs about love. Those songs were always so pretty, and her sadness still had not evaporated, and she didn't know if it ever would. Eventually, her thoughts trailed back to the song she had sung at the talent show. She began to sing it once more, unaware of the pair of ruby red eyes watching her.

"Never mind…I'll find…someone like…you…

I wish n-nothing but the…best… for you….

D-d-don't forget…me…I…beg…I r-remember you said…

'Sometimes i-it lasts…in love…but sometimes it h-hurts i-instead…'

Sometimes it lasts, in love…..but…sometimes it hurts…instead…"

She hung her head. The song was so similar to her life. Her life felt like a mess. Sonic had married someone who had what Amy couldn't give him, and she knew she'd never find anyone like her blue hero. She wanted him to be happy, but she was crumbling inside. It had been wonderful while she believed he'd loved her, but he'd hurt her, not on purpose, of course… but by not liking her back _that_ way. Of course, she knew it wasn't his fault. Suddenly she felt something warm encircle her from behind. She whipped around to face her attacker, and looked straight into a pair of crimson eyes. "Shadow? What are you doing on my roof…?" The question faded as she saw the caring look in his expression. Her emerald orbs shimmered when she realized he was hugging her. Absently, she felt herself lean against him, hesitantly. When he tightened the embrace, bringing her a little closer, She relaxed in his grip. She cried softly into his white chest fur, while he ran his fingers through her quills. "Once it's out, you'll feel better." He murmured solemnly. She peered up at him through her quills. "So now you, the Ultimate Lifeform, are an expert counselor?" He smirked. "Maybe" She smiled, then yawned softly. Her eyes closed gently, and her breathing slowed to a steady rhythm. Shadow chuckled quietly as he looked down at the fragile, sleeping girl, stroking her long pink quills. He raised his head to view the silvery stars, and he leaned against the chimney. And if a passerby happened to look up to the roof of the Rose residence, they would see an ebony black hedgehog with crimson streaks gently caressing the quills of a light pink hedgehog wrapped up in her green shawl, with sparkling starlight shining down from the heavens.

The End

Shnekis: So, If you guys want more fanfictions, just let me know. Give me ideas!

Amy: Aww that story was so sad! And Shadow was really sweet!

Shadow: _That_ was an interesting script.

Shnekis: By the way, in ideas, please don't ask for a, erm, es ee ecs scene. First, it's kinda creepy, second I don't have any experiences to go off of, and while I admittedly like reading that stuff-

Shadow and Amy: HEY!

Shnekis: I don't like writing it. Or swearing. Unless it's censored.

Shadow: 'Loads pistol' You were saying?

Shnekis: I was saying BYE GUYS!


End file.
